


A new addition

by CanonAnon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cats, M/M, Transformers Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonAnon/pseuds/CanonAnon
Summary: Set from the eyes of Wheeljack and Anon's two cats, Tuna Paws and Koi, as they come back with a new addition to the family...Cats are very confused as to what the heck they brought with then.
Relationships: Wheeljack X Anon (OC)
Kudos: 4





	A new addition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Courting of a spark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359707) by [CanonAnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonAnon/pseuds/CanonAnon). 



> Tried to add a little bit of comedy and fluff..  
> Enjoy! x3
> 
> Tuna-No is Anon, Mother is Wheeljack.

"They're back!"

Hearing Koi's call, Tuna Paws made his way up to the window where Koi was perched. Her paws on the window, staring down at the two figures entering their home again.

"Finally, I'm starving!" Overjoyed, Koi turned around, leaping gracefully and with barely a sound, landed on the ground to sprint towards the door. Of course, food was the more important reason she was happy to see them.

Tuna Paws stayed for a few moments longer, remembering the evening before. Tuna-No and Mother hadn't been panicked, rather, rushed. Or at least Tuna-No wasn't, Mother could barely keep their distressed lights to themselves, that was very irritating to his eyes. He'd noticed Mother carrying something back inside the house. Had they rushed out to get supplies perhaps? Was that the reason they were in a hurry and rush, they noticed there was no food left for them!

Happy with that answer, that totally made sense, Tuna greeted his caretakers happily with a loud call, shifting his paws to leap up to Tuna-No.

"Tuna, no."

Did...

Did mother just tell him no?!

He stopped what he had been doing, staring up with widened eyes at mother. He'd never told him no for jumping up at Tuna-no. Koi had been pressing her side against mother's pedes, blinking up equally confused.

Feeling rather hurt, Tuna-Paws padded towards a nearby table, leaping up to see what mother was carrying. Stretching out his neck as far as he could to see, he sniffed at the bundle that he was holding. 

"Is it food?" Asked Koi from down below, sitting next to a corner, where she could see Tuna and whatever mother was holding. She witnessed as both of their caretakers chuckled amused at what the two of them were doing, Tuna-No bending down to scritch her chin, which shortly distracted her from her mission from finding out what they had brought home.

"How do you think they'll react to Aspy?" Mother spoke now, helmfin's blinking a mixture of blue and yellow. Tuna Paws, stood on his hind legs shortly, only to shake himself disgruntled. "No food. I don't know what it is." His gaze followed mother as he sat down with the thing on the couch, which gave them another chance to inspect it.

"Well, we'll see now." Tuna-No sounded exhausted. Well of course, they were looking for food the entire night, but they hadn't brought anything back since they hadn't given them anything yet.

Koi carefully made her way across the room, eyeing up the bundle. Seeing it move made all her alarms go off, shying back startled, hissing very quietly confused. That gained two laughs from their caretakers.

"It MOVED." She whined to Tuna Paws, who had joined her to where she was. "You go check it out!"

"Why me?!" 

"Because you're bigger, and I said so! Go!"

Koi stubbornly nudged Tuna Paws forward, staying away a safe distance. 

He gulped, gingerly taking cautious steps forward. It didn't smell like food at all. Somehow, it had a familiar scent. Leaping up to the couch, he finally could see what mother was holding.

At first he couldn't make out what the heck it was, all he could decipher is that it was surrounded by something soft. The longer he looked at it, the more he realised that it had a tiny face, with similar looking markings on it's head like mother and tuna-no. He stumbled back as it moved again, making a tiny noise that sounded like a mewling kit.

"Oh." He purred. "It's not food."

"Awww.." Koi's voice was dripping with disappointment. 

"It's a baby."

"A what?!"


End file.
